1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a cigarette lighter. More particularly, the present invention relates to a safety cigarette lighter.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A cigarette lighter, as shown in FIG. 7, includes a gas container 100xe2x80x2 topped by a carriage 200xe2x80x2, an outlet valve 400xe2x80x2, a pressing lever 500xe2x80x2 for gas release, and a wheel assembly with an axis 320xe2x80x2. The axis 320xe2x80x2 of the wheel assembly holds a striker wheel 310xe2x80x2, which is in contact with a spring 610xe2x80x2-supported spark flint 600xe2x80x2. The striker wheel 310xe2x80x2 is fixedly disposed between two driving wheels 300xe2x80x2, each having a diameter larger than that of the striker wheel 310xe2x80x2. A supporting frame 210xe2x80x2 and 220xe2x80x2 with a pair of mounting slots is attached upwardly on the carriage 200xe2x80x2, which pivotally receive the axis 320xe2x80x2 of the wheel assembly.
When the user""s thumb pushes down, the two driving wheels 300xe2x80x2 rotate and cause the striker wheel 310xe2x80x2 to engage the spark flint 600xe2x80x2, producing a spark. At a same time, the pressing lever 500xe2x80x2 will be pressed down, lifting the outlet valve 400xe2x80x2 to release the gas that inflames the spark.
Although this type of lighter conveniently lights cigarettes, misuse by children may lead to fires and burn injuries. The object of the present invention is to prevent a cigarette lighter from being actuated inadvertently by making it difficult to use by young children, reducing the risk of fire damage and burn injury.
A safety lighter includes a gas container topped with a carriage, an outlet valve, a pressing lever for gas release, and a wheel assembly that contains an axis to hold a striker wheel. The striker wheel is connected to a spark flint by a compression spring, and is fixedly disposed between two driving wheels, each with a diameter larger than that of the striker wheel. A supporting frame with a pair of mounting slots is attached upwardly on the carriage. A pair of brake discs are mounted on the axis, between insides of the supporting frame and outsides of the two driving wheels. The axis is loosely mounted in the pair of mounting slots in the supporting frame so that it can pivotally and vertically move. A pair of brake devices are placed beneath the pair of brake discs to interrupt or stop rotation of the pair of brake discs when the pair of brake discs contact the pair of brake devices.
Each of the pair of brake discs has a same diameter as that of the two driving wheels. The pair of brake discs rotate freely relative to the two driving wheels. Each of the brake discs has a smooth rim surface.
The pair of mounting slots in the supporting frame have a first position and a second position.
The pair of brake devices are extension portions of the pressing lever, and are placed beneath the pair of brake discs. When the pair of brake discs are pressed down by the user""s thumb, they contact the pair of brake devices, interrupting or stopping rotation of the pair of brake discs.
To actuate the lighter, the user presses and rotates both the two driving wheels and the pair of brake discs. This causes the axis to move to the second position of the pair of mounting slots in the supporting frame and the pair of brake discs to contact the pair of brake devices that interrupt or stop rotation of the pair of brake discs. A considerable amount of extra force by the user is required to rotate the two driving wheels enough to overcome frictional force of the pair of brake discs while interrupting or stopping the rotation system.
Children will find it difficult to rotate the two driving wheels. Therefore, such a lighter would greatly reduce fire damage or burn injuries caused by inadvertent activation by children.